Algo Novo Em Mim
by Huxley Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter terminou com Gina Weasley. E ao retorno das aulas, tentam seguir normalmente com a vida... Mas devido à um erro de Gina, Malfoy 'acontece' e faz uma confusão na cabeça da ruivinha. CAP 5 POSTADO! REVIEWS!
1. Não muito diferente

Capítulo 1 – Não muito diferente

**Capítulo 1 – ****Não muito diferente.**

"Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando"

"Gina! Onde você encontrou isso?"

Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger estavam no meio da sala comunal da Grifinória, sentadas no grande e acolhedor sofá vermelho escuro.

Gina tinha algo nas mãos, que estavam escondidas nas costas, e Hermione, um tanto zangada, estava tentando pegar.

"Sai, Hermione! " a ruiva ria "Não é nada demais!"

"Gina" a garota fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo "Eu vou contar até três..."

"E ai, meninas" dois garotos tinham acabado de passar pelo buraco do retrato. Um alto e ruivo, e um moreno, um tanto magricela e com penetrantes olhos verdes. Ah, e claro, com uma cicatriz na testa em forma de raio.

"Olá, garotos" cumprimentou Gina sorrindo.

"Harry, Rony!" protestou Hermione "Me ajudem aqui com a Gina, por favor!"

A ruiva riu alto.

"A Hermione ta louca" disse pros dois garotos que tinham acabado de se acomodar nos acentos da frente.

"Não estou!" protestou "Rony, nós somos monitores, certo? E nosso dever é... é... bem, monitorar os alunos! E eu acabei de ver Gina com um artigo que ela não deveria ter trazido pra Hogwarts" concluiu séria.

"É?" perguntou Rony pouco interessado "E o que seria?"

"Bem..." a ruiva olhava fixamente em Hermione, que parecia estar tentando formar as palavras na cabeça "Eu não vi. Mas ela está escondendo, e isso é uma prova"

"Hermione, você ta muito neurótica" foi a vez de Harry Potter falar. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona um tanto grande, e estava parecendo bem acomodado, quase deitado na cadeira "Tenho certeza que a Gina não trouxe nada demais. Né, Gina?" e ele concluiu lançando um olhar de esguelha pra Gina, que parecia estar se divertindo com tudo.

"É claro que não" disse a ruiva sorrindo, e aproveitou, enquanto Hermione olhava incrédula para Harry, e guardou a tal coisa no bolso. Em seguida, levantou do sofá se espreguiçando.

"Ah, cansei disso tudo. Bom, gente, eu já vou indo. Aula sabe. Poções." Pegou a mochila, colocou nas costas e olhou pra Hermione, sorrindo "Não fique tão preocupada, Hermione. Vejo vocês mais tarde" acrescentou para eles, e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

"Vocês viram isso?" perguntou Hermione incrédula "A Gina tá ficando cada vez mais... mais... parecida com Fred e Jorge" concluiu soltando um suspiro.

Harry riu.

"É, eu sei disso. Mas deixe a menina em paz, Hermione" disse ele se levantando e se sentando do lado da garota "Tenho certeza que era só bobagem"

"Você é suspeito pra falar" ela soltou sem querer, e depois ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry, acrescentou: "Oh, desculpe Harry! Ah, que insensível da minha parte... Me perdoe"

"Hermione, não tem problema" disse ele olhando pra amiga. "Sério" acrescentou ao ver a expressão culpada e pouco convencida da garota.

"Tem certeza, Harry?"

"Não torra a paciência dele" disse Rony antes que o garoto pudesse responder "Harry, não liga pra ela. Sempre se metendo nas coisas dos outros" e percebendo que a amiga ia protestar, levantou a mão a fazendo calar "Hermione, Harry e Gina estão muito bem. E Harry terminou com ela pro próprio bem deles. E você não precisa ficar enchendo o saco" e concluiu.

"Quanta grosseria, Ronald. Apenas me preocupo com Harry e Gina. Sei que eles estão particularmente bem, mas..." Rony revirou os olhos e soltou um 'pf', que fez Hermione parar de falar por um momento e começasse a fitar ele com seriedade "...mas já que continuamos em Hogwarts, apenas achei que as coisas poderiam ser diferen..."

"Não" Harry a interrompeu "Não poderiam ter sido diferentes, não vão ser diferentes. Decidi isso, Hermione. E mesmo assim, Voldemort nunca deixou de matar pessoas porque elas estavam em Hogwarts, e você sabe disso. É para o bem dela. E..." ele respirou fundo e se levantou "fico feliz e aliviado que ela tenha entendido tudo"

Hermione respirou fundo e levantou também, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto "Entendo, Harry. Me desculpe, apenas achei... É que os olhares e tudo o mais..." a menina balançou a cabeça "Me desculpe" sorriu "Entendo vocês. Só me preocupo, entende. Mas realmente não vou tocar mais no assunto"

"Obrigado" respondeu Harry com sinceridade "Então, vamos?"

"Que aula agora?" perguntou Rony se levantando da poltrona com uma expressão cansada.

"Transfigurações. Vamos logo, ou McGonagall nos mata"

Os dois concordaram, e assim eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato, rumo à sala de Transfigurações.

-

"Olá, Gina"

"Luna, oi!" Gina havia acabado de chegar à porta da sala de Poções, e tinha encontrado Luna, que estava encostada na parede com o mesmo ar de sonhadora, dando um enorme sorriso ao ver Gina se aproximando "Como vai?"

"Muito bem. E você?"

"Melhor impossível, olha!" a ruiva estava tirando algo dos bolsos e estava mostrando pra Luna "Olha! Consegui que Fred e Jorge me mandassem! Muito legal, ahn?"

Gina havia tirado uma caixinha laranja do bolso, e que se dava pra ver um pequeno frasco dentro com o conteúdo amarelo borbulhante, devido à parte transparente da caixa.

"O que é isso, Gina?" disse Luna pegando a caixinha das mãos da ruiva.

Já essa, revirou os olhos.

"Luna! Se esqueceu, é?" vendo que não iria obter resposta devido a uma Luna bem concentrada na caixinha, balançou a cabeça e acrescentou "A poção! Aquela... Que eu te falei, Luna! A pra dar pra demente da Bullstrode.

Luna pareceu-se lembrar e fez uma cara assustadora, entregando de volta a caixinha pra Gina.

"Gina! Não sabia que você falava sério... Mas que horror! Como conseguiu?"

Gina riu.

"Claro que eu falava sério" então ela deu de ombros "Ah, não foi preciso muita coisa. Apenas uma carta pros meus irmãos falando como eu tinha gostado do produto que eu tinha visto nas férias de verão e blá-blá. Mandei o dinheiro e eles me mandaram. E olha que legal, eles mandaram disfarçado. Porque não é permitido as Gemialidades Weasley aqui em Hogwarts, né. Então eles mandaram como se fosse um simples perfume de aroma natural. Legal, né?"

"Bastante! Interessante essas idéias dos seus irmãos..."

Mas antes que Luna pudesse terminar a frase, ou começar outra, as grandes portas das masmorras de abriram e um professor grande e rosado apareceu, sorrindo "Vamos, entrem, entrem!"

"Depois eu te conto os detalhes" sussurrou Gina pra amiga, que apenas a olhava "Vai ser demais" soltou um risinho e adentrou na sala junto a amiga.

As coisas em Hogwarts estavam como sempre. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam mais do que juntos, devido a grande tarefa que tinham pela frente. Estavam usando Hogwarts apenas como um lugar pra ficar de vez em quando. Participavam de algumas aulas, e faziam alguns exames. Mas uma parte do tempo estavam andando mundo a fora, a procura de novas descobertas para o plano contra Voldemort. Enfim, continuavam Harry, Rony e Hermione.

A vida de Gina, estava também como sempre. Tirando o fato de que ela tenha passado muito tempo chorando por causa do namoro rompido com Harry. Ela realmente gostava dele, e quando soube, seu mundo acabou. Claro que, acabou entendendo tudo e continuava tentando seguir com a vida normalmente. E era o que todos pensavam que ela fazia, e o que ela realmente demonstrava. Estava alegre como sempre, fazendo brincadeiras como sempre, e sendo uma pequena cópia (ainda recém-nascida) dos gêmeos Weasley. Mas, não estava com nenhum garoto. Ainda gostava de Harry, e ainda se preocupava com ele. Tentava não pensar muito no garoto, mas mesmo assim, não estava namorando ninguém. Preferiu optar pela vida de garota solteira que ainda pensava no ex, do que começar um novo romance com alguém que ela com certeza não iria gostar. Não tanto quanto gostara de Harry.

E isso era o que ela _pensava_.


	2. Choros

Capítulo 2 – Choros

**Capítulo 2 – ****Choros.**

Gina olhou pro relógio e tomou um susto ao ver que, em dentro de 15 minutos o café da manhã terminaria. Rapidamente pegou sua mochila, colocando-a nas costas, colocou seus sapatos e penteou seus longos e lindos cabelos ruivos e saiu que nem um foguete da Torre da Grifinória.

Por que tinha que ter ficado até tarde conversando com a Luna sobre seus planos diabólicos para com a Bullstrode? Por que não terminou o dever de Poções em vez disso? E porque diabos deixou para fazer o dever na véspera sendo que, acabou não o fazendo e por isso teve que fazer de manhã quando acordou? 'Droga!' Pensava com nervosismo. Odiava não comer de manhã e ter que esperar até à hora do almoço. Ficava realmente mal-humorada.

Quando estava passando pela porta do Salão Principal que nem um foguete, acabou esbarrando muito forte em alguém.

"Ai, perdã..." começou a ruiva tentando se equilibrar no braço da pessoa.

"Olha por onde anda"

Ah, só podia ser. Aquele tom de voz, _aquela_ voz que Gina tanto odiava e desprezava. Ela fechou os olhos com raiva.

"Eca, a Weasley nojenta encostou em mim!"

Draco Malfoy. Lá estava ele, com aquela expressão desdenhosa, aqueles cabelos loiros platinados e aquele olhar superior. E claro, aquele bando de sonserinos atrás dele, com as mesmas expressões.

"Cala boca, inútil" disse Gina lançando o olhar mais desdenhoso que ela conseguiu fazer, virando-se para ir pra mesa da Grifinória.

Ela ouviu Draco Malfoy comentando algo com os amigos, e todos começando a rir histericamente. Ignorou, como sempre, e foi sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória, onde só restavam poucas pessoas.

Gina se sentou e começou a comer um waffle, e a beber água muito rapidamente. E antes que pudesse pegar outra coisa, toda a comida desapareceu. Xingando mentalmente o idiota que teve a idéia de fazer com que do nada as comidas desaparecessem, pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo para a primeira aula.

Ela entrou na sala de Poções, tentando não chamar muita atenção e procurou a mesa de Luna. Achou, e foi rapidinho até lá.

"Oi" disse ofegante.

"O que houve?" perguntou a loira a olhando preocupada.

"Ah... Nada não" e sorriu "Só vim correndo, sabe, atrasada..."

"Ah, sim... O professor está lá atrás, nos armários. Falou que tinha que pegar uma coisa. Iria chegar a tempo"

"Ah... Droga. Eu realmente fiquei toda suada pra nada?" disse a ruiva rindo "E eu também cai na escada. Foi horrível" concluiu com uma cara não muito bonita, recordando-se do tombo que havia levado na escada. Luna apenas a olhava com o olhar sonhador de sempre.

"Gina?" perguntou a loira, fazendo a ruiva voltar a atenção pra ela e murmurando um 'hm?' como resposta pra dizer que estava ouvindo a loira "Você não está realmente pensando em fazer aquilo com aquela Milla Bullstrode, né?" indagou Luna parecendo preocupada.

Gina a olhou rindo "É claro que to pensando, Luna! Eu fiquei ontem te contando aquilo tudo e você ainda acha que eu não vou fazer?" ela ria ainda mais "Por Merlim, Luna. Aquela garota ridícula merece. Quero dizer, ela merece _mesmo_, né?"

Luna a olhava com apreensão.

"Pelo amor de Merlim, Luna! Lógico que ela merece! Ela é uma versão feminina do Malfoy! Ela é arrogante, grossa, metida, preconceituosa..." começou contando nos dedos.

"Gina" disse Luna.

"Não interrompe Luna. Ainda tem mais! Onde eu tava? Ah... preconceituosa, desdenhosa, sem educação..."

"Gina" repetiu a loira.

"O quê?" a ruiva a olhou, e depois percebeu que, Luna não era única a prestar atenção nas suas séries de xingamentos a uma suposta aluna da Sonserina. Horácio Slughorn estava parado ao lado da ruiva, a fitando com certo ar de interesse. Ela olhou pro professor, e tentou projetar um sorriso bem rapidamente no rosto.

"Senhorita Weasley, se a Senhorita já tiver terminando essa série de xingamentos, me avise, para eu prosseguir com a aula" e deu um sorriso de boneco.

"Desculpe, senhor" disse ela corando e abaixando a cabeça.

Gina não gostava nem um pouco do Professor Slughorn. Além de muitas vezes ele ser grudento com ela, como era com Harry e com outros alunos, ele era enjoado, e ao ver de Gina, meio burro. '_Prosseguir com a aula... Como ele vai prosseguir com a aula se ele nem tinha começado? Ah, é sempre comigo_' Pensava ela realmente irritada. E sem contar que, quando ele chamava atenção dela, sempre dava aquele sorriso de boneco, com aquelas bochechas rosas e... _estranhas._

Gina olhou pra Luna e fez um gesto com as mãos mostrando que ia escrever alguma coisa. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e escreveu:

_Luna, você vai me ajudar com o lance da Bullstrode. E nem pense em fugir. Tenho minhas razões e você devia enxergar elas. Por favor!_

Terminou de escrever e passou pra Luna, que começou a ler movimentando os lábios. A loira pegou uma pena, e respondeu, jogando o papel de volta pra Gina.

_Ta bom, Gina. Só achei meio cruel. Mas eu vou te ajudar, se quiser!_

Gina leu, olhou pra Luna e sorriu. Movimentou os lábios dizendo 'Obrigada', mas sem soltar nenhum som. A loira sorriu pra ela, e voltou à atenção pro professor, que agora estava falando que como e que tipo de poções podem te ajudar quando você estiver envenenado.

-

"Oi, gente"

Gina tinha acabado de chegar a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, quando encontrou o Trio conversando de cabeça abaixada no sofá. Eles não pareciam ter a ouvido. Jogou sua mochila na poltrona, e repetiu:

"Oi, gente!"

Harry e Rony a cumprimentaram sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho, onde liam alguma coisa que parecia realmente interessante. Hermione foi a única que levantou a cabeça e olhou pra Gina, dando um sorriso breve.

"Olá, Gina. Como foram as aulas?"

"Foram boas... Ei, o que estão fazendo?" perguntou para Hermione em particular, porque sabia que os meninos não responderiam.

"Amm..." começou a garota "O mesmo de sempre, sabe Gina"

"Não" respondeu ela com sinceridade. Depois olhou pros meninos discutindo apontando pro pergaminho, depois voltou a olhar Hermione, que estava com um sorriso apreensivo "Ah, sim. Sei o que é. Quando vocês vão partir?"

Era sempre assim. Parecia que eles nem viviam mais em Hogwarts. E sem contar que, a amizade de Gina com eles estava cada vez mais reduzida devido ao fato de eles viverem fora da escola, e viverem preocupados nos momentos que estavam nessa.

E como sempre Gina ficava de fora de tudo. Mas já havia se acostumado. Até o quarto ano, seus melhores amigos sem dúvida eram Hermione, Rony e Harry. Agora, apesar de Gina considerar muito o trio, ela sabia que eles estavam ocupados demais para serem os melhores amigos dela de novo, e por uma boa causa, e por isso, estava ficando mais tempo com outras pessoas, tipo Luna. Luna era uma boa amiga.

"Bem... Amanhã, eu acho. Ouça, Gina... Nos desculpe, sério mesmo!" começou Hermione "Nós realmente queríamos passar mais tempo com você, e na escola... Mas realmente..." e antes de ela terminar a frase, e de Gina começar os seus 'Sem problemas, Mione. Eu entendo!' Harry a interrompeu:

"Venha ouvir isso, Hermione. Acho que pode servir pra alguma coisa"

Hermione olhou pra Gina, com uma expressão culpada.

"Tudo bem, Mione" a ruiva sorriu, fazendo um gesto para que a garota fosse ver o que Harry queria "Mas antes de partirem, por favor, falem comigo"

"Com certeza falaremos, Gina" disse Hermione sorrindo, e chegando mais perto dos meninos.

"Harry, Rony" começou Gina, e os dois soltaram 'hm'. Ela respirou fundo e olhou pras cabecinhas deles viradas pra baixo "Ta, não precisam olhar pra mim. Só quero pedir pra que vocês não se esqueçam de falar comigo antes de ir e..."

"Gina..." Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos da menina. Tal olhar que fez a ruiva sentir sua boca do estômago virar "Escute... Nós vamos sair amanhã cedo. Antes de você acordar, provavelmente" concluiu.

Ah, ela odiava quando ele fazia isso! Simplesmente odiava! Ele a olhava daquele jeito profundo, e falava algo e... Sentia pena dela! Não queria que sentissem pena dela! Ela não estava... Sofrendo. Lógico que não.

Não _mesmo_?

Ela respirou fundo, e disfarçou a voz que parecia um pouco estranha depois do começo das reviravoltas na boca do estomago, e da ardência na região dos olhos.

"Ah, tudo bem Harry! Não faz mal" concluiu olhando pro trio, que agora a olhava atentamente. Ela se sentiu incomodada "Sério mesmo, gente. Não me olhem assim! Eu to ótima" e fez um gesto de não-é-nada-demais com as mãos "Bom, vou indo... Boa noite, gente."

"Boa noite, Gina" disseram Rony e Hermione.

Ela deu um aceno com sua mão, e virou-se para a escadaria que dava para os dormitórios femininos.

"Gina!" Harry a chamou de volta, com aquela voz rouca e suave, ao mesmo tempo, que ela tanto se sentia atraída e tanto se sentia _segura_. Ela virou-se para ele "De novo... Desculpe" acrescentou ele com sinceridade.

Ela engoliu um seco. Agora a ardência na área dos olhos estava mais forte. Os murros no estômago voltaram com muita intensidade. E ela conseguia sentir lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Mas juntou todos os dotes teatrais que possuía e deu um breve sorriso.

"Tudo bem, Harry. Bem, boa viagem pra vocês e... cuidem-se" sorriu novamente, e logo se virou para as escadas.

Não suportaria mais ficar ali. Não suportaria mais olhar pra ele. Não suportaria ficar naquela situação. Não suportaria mais fingir que estava tudo bem, quando na verdade, não estava. Já não se importava mais se por fora, todos a viam divinamente, como A-Pequena-Weasley que esqueceu O-Famoso-e-Corajoso-Harry-Potter. Porque por dentro, ela não estava bem. E precisa soltar isso. Precisava _se soltar_.

Gina bateu a porta de seu dormitório com força, e se jogou na cama, chorando. Não se importando e ignorando as perguntas de suas colegas de quarto, que para ela, eram completamente irritantes e inúteis naquela hora.

"Gina, o que houve? Você está bem?"

Não. Ela _não_ estava bem.

**N/A**: Oi, gente! Bem... Eu sou nova aqui, e essa é a minha primeira fic. Então não sei se as minhas expectativas que são enooormes, ou é só felicidade, mas posso dizer que estou bastante empolgada! :)

Bem, eu não comentei no primeiro capitulo, porque não sabia como, rs. Mas agora aprendi, ok, e vou comentar SEMPRE :)

E queria só mandar uma beijão e dedicar o primeiro mesmo à Abeybá. Ela que me ensinou tudo bonitinho aqui, rs. Beijos amiga! Brigada pelo apoio e espero que goste. E também pra você que ta lendo, espero que goste da fic! Dê reviews!

Enfim, to louca pra postar mais!

Então a gente se vê no próximo capitulo :)

Beijos!

**Suzana-chan****: **Olá, bem vinda :) Ah, brigadão mesmo, rs. Ah, vou postar sim, e ao decorrer do próximo capitulo, o que ela está tramando vai ficar muito claro! Oiaehoieha, espero que esteja gostando e que acompanhe sempre :D Beijos e obrigada pela review!

**baa gup.****: **Bázinha amor da minha vidinha. Brigada, brigada OAIEHOIEHIAHE, ah, eu não to não amor. O Harry termina com a Gina mesmo no sexto livro, então é como se fosse o sétimo ano deles, com os dois separados, entende? OIHAOE, eu tenho alguns capítulos sim, rs. Ainda to melhorando eles! Brigada pela review amiga, beijos! (L)

**abeybatisdale: **Gêmea! Eba, que bom que você ta gostando. Eu também to super ansiosa com a sua fic, ok? Ta realmente muito boa hahaha pode vir encher o saco, sim! Na verdade, eu meio que vou te obrigar a vir. OAIHEOIA mentira. Beijos amor!


	3. Plano em ação

**Capítulo 3 – ****Plano em ação.**

Ela estava em uma sala branca. Vazia e pequena.

Estava sem roupas.

Olhava em desespero pros lados, não sabia o que fazer.

Ela viu alguma coisa.

Agora estava suando frio, tentando cobrir suas intimidades, mas suas mãos não se moviam. Tinha perdido o controle das mãos.

Viu de novo. Vultos.

Começou a correr, com as mãos presas ao corpo, de uma forma estranha. Mas não havia portas para o exterior da sala. A sala não terminava. Começava a crescer cada vez mais. Não tinha... fim.

O pânico a invadiu. Tinha que sair de lá. Olhava para os lados, e não via nada além de paredes brancas.

Sentiu de novo. Mais vultos.

Sentia as lágrimas nos olhos e seguia os vultos com os mesmos. Não acreditava. Não podia.

Eram Harry, Rony e Hermione. Estavam com os olhares vagos e repetiam:

"Ficará bem... Gina, você ficará bem"

De repente, toda a Grifinória estava ali a observando. E começavam a apontar e a rir dela.

O pânico, o medo e a vergonha invadiam a garota. Olhava atordoada para todos, que riam cada vez mais histericamente, e de uma forma diabólica.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy aparecera e ria dela, mais do que todos. Quando sua expressão mudou e se tornou desdenhosa. Agora ele repetia:

"Que nojo, Weasley. Vai umas roupas aí?"

Fechou os olhos, com vergonha. Estava assustada, e com medo.

"Não... Não..." repetia.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!"

Abriu os olhos, pronta para começar mais uma vez a chorar e a começar a correr pelos infinitos corredores da sala branca, enquanto fugia de tudo e de todos.

Mas estava em seu dormitório. Não havia pessoas rindo dela. Não havia Draco Malfoy rindo dela. Ela estava com roupas. E... E não havia Harry, Rony ou Hermione. Não, claro que não. Eles não estavam nem em Hogwarts mais. Lembrar-se disso, fez com que a dor no coração voltasse à tona.

"Gina, você está bem?" uma menina veio correndo do banheiro, com uma escova na mão. Era Amber Cecily, uma companheira de dormitório de Gina e amiga também. Estava com uma expressão preocupada e olhava pros lados.

"Ei, Amber..." começou a ruiva, lançando todos os pensamentos que haviam embarcado nela, para longe. "Não foi nada. Apenas... apenas um pesadelo" e sorriu para a colega.

"Ah... Nossa, que susto você me deu, menina!" e logo mostrava uma expressão aliviada "Bem... Melhor você se arrumar, Gina. Ou não vai chegar a tempo. Primeiro horário é Transfigurações"

"Hum... Ok, Amber. Você pode me esperar? Eu só vou por minhas vestes, e já vou" disse se levantando e acompanhando um gesto de afirmação da menina.

"Espero. Vou estar lá em baixo na Comunal, com a Nicole, te esperando" e dizendo isso, deixou a escova na mesa-de-cabeceira, pegou sua mochila, sorriu pra Gina e deixou o quarto.

Droga. O que havia sido aquilo? Até nos seus sonhos as preocupações a invadiam? Ah, não. Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não mesmo. À noite... à noite era uma hora de relaxar e esquecer os problemas, não tornar eles mais evidentes!

"_Mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Não vou. Aliás, esses problemas têm que desaparecer da minha vida. Tenho que esquecer isso e seguir em frente! Esquecer o Harry, esquecer essa tristeza. Não quero me tornar uma deprimida. Nunca fui! E nunca vou ser, aliás. Vou seguir adiante, descobrir coisas e viver a minha vida. Não mais pesadelos estranhos. Não mais corredores brancos idiotas. E eu tenho roupas, e vou usá-las!_"

Estufou o peito decidida, jogou os cabelos pra trás e entrou no banheiro.

-

"Três rolos de pergaminho sobre as utilidades dessas defesas. Não irei tolerar atrasos de entrega."

Depois das ultimas palavras do professor, os alunos da classe de DCAT foram liberados para o almoço. E uma Gina bem empolgada estava entre eles.

"Gina... Está bem feliz, não?" perguntou Luna quando as duas saiam da sala de aula, acompanhadas por Amber Cecily e Nicole Cooper. Amber tinha cabelos castanhos muito claros, com um leve encaracolado nas pontas, e tinha incríveis olhos castanhos, que chamavam atenção. Já Nicole, tinha cabelos loiros e medianos, lisos, e seus olhos eram azuis. Eram muito bonitinhas e não se desgrudavam um só minuto.

"Ah... Aham, estou! Acordei hoje pensando em como nós devemos aproveitar nossas incríveis vidas" disse a ruiva fazendo uma cara bem estranha pra Gina Weasley.

"Gina, você acordou gritando" disse Amber.

"Gritando?" perguntou Nicole e Luna juntas.

"Bem... Pesadelos, pesadelos. Nada demais" disse Gina rapidamente tentando afastar o pesadelo e os pensamentos sobre o mesmo que voltavam à tona.

"Hum... Eu acordava gritando, às vezes" começou Luna com um olhar vago "Mas era quando as meninas do meu dormitório colocavam minha mão dentro da água quente, esperando que eu fizesse minhas necessidades ali" concluiu, não parecendo abatida.

"Oh, Luna, que horror!" Nicole falava tampando a boca com as mãos.

"Por que você não bateu nelas?" perguntou Gina com um tom de 'óbvio', enquanto elas passavam pela porta do Salão Principal, ao lado de um grupo de Sonserinos que seguiam um loiro alto com uma cara desdenhosa.

"Gina... Eu não ligo... Sinceramente. Acho que elas devem ter pensado que..."

Mas Gina interrompeu a loira com um gritinho.

"O quê? O quê?" perguntavam Nicole e Amber que pareciam muito curiosas.

"Acabei de lembrar de uma coisa!" disse a ruiva colocando as mãos sobre a boca "Luna, precisamos ir!"

"Pra onde?" perguntou a loira que não parecia saber do que a ruiva estava falando. Bem, ninguém parecia.

"O negócio que a gente ia fazer! Com a Bullstrode! Quase esqueci, Merlim!"

"O quê vocês vão fazer com a Bullstrode?" perguntou Nicole rapidamente, antes de Luna poder pensar em responder.

"Bem..." começou Gina. Ela não queria contar pra ninguém sobre o plano dela com a Bullstrode. Queria que fosse apenas uma coisa dela e... bem, da Luna. Mas, conhecia as duas meninas, e sabia o quanto elas odiavam Milla Bullstrode. Então deu um sorriso e concluiu: "Uma coisa _muito_ legal! Querem ajudar?"

"Claro!" responderam as duas felizes, enquanto elas sentavam à mesa. "O quê vai ser?" perguntou Amber.

"Bem..." começou a ruiva com uma expressão diabólica.

"Tem certeza que vai querer fazer isso, Gina?" perguntou Luna se servindo de um frango assado "Quero dizer... É cruel"

"Luna! Eu já falei com você sobre isso e... Não é tão cruel assim, por Merlim. Quando vocês virem meninas, vão achar bobo. Mas mesmo assim, divertido"

"Ah, Gina, mesmo se for cruel, a gente não ta nem aí! É com a Bullstrode, e ela merece o pior!" disse Nicole com uma expressão maléfica.

"Viu só?" disse a ruiva pra Luna, apontando com a mão na direção das duas empolgadas amigas sentadas na frente delas. Luna apenas deu de ombros. "Bom, meninas, é o seguinte... Pra começar, a Bullstrode vive implicando com a gente, certo? Comigo principalmente por eu ser uma Weasley" as duas a olharam "Ah, ela idolatra o Malfoy, vocês sabem... E ele me odeia, odeia o Harry, a Hermione, o Rony..." falar esses nomes doía. "Enfim, nós. Mas dessa vez ela passou dos limites com as acusações, e eu realmente fiquei irritada"

"O quê ela falou?" indagou Nicole interessada.

"Bem... O mesmo de sempre. Só que um pouco mais, er... forte. E também, ela me deixou sem resposta, e isso mexe com Gina Weasley, pode apostar" disse a ruiva "Mas enfim, ai eu resolvi dar uma liçãozinha nela, sabem... Nada demais" ao ver o sorriso se abrindo no rosto das duas, ela estufou o peito orgulhosa e riu "Então... Encomendei com meus queridos irmãos gêmeos uma poção que, ao tomar, a pessoa fica com o rosto e com o corpo cheeeeios de espinhas"

As duas riram.

"E adivinhem?" perguntou a ruiva erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto Luna mexia no copo, sem prestar a mínima atenção, e enquanto as duas chegavam mais perto dela "Não tem como tirar com magia, nem com maquiagem. Só os gêmeos tem a poção que desfaz o feitiço, e que eles vendem na loja. E bom... Eu acho que _esqueci_ de comprar. Ta, é que eu não tinha dinheiro mesmo. Mas e daí né? Eu não pretendo curá-la" disse ela dando de ombros "Mas enfim, então ela terá que passar um bom tempo na Madame Pomfrey!" concluiu rindo.

As duas arregalaram os olhos, e começaram gargalhar.

"Muuuito boa, Gina! Sério!"

"Eu sei, eu sei" disse a Gina abafando uma risada.

"Perfeito!" disse Amber colocando uma mecha dos cabelos pra trás da orelha "Mas como você vai fazer para ela beber?"

"Erh..." Gina franziu o cenho. O.k., ela não tinha certeza em como iria fazer isso. Na verdade, ela não sabia mesmo como ia fazer isso. Nem tinha pensado no assunto. Só tinha pensado em como queria fazer com que a Bullstrode tivesse alguns dias complicados. Aparentemente, as duas perceberam isso.

"Não sabe ainda, né?" perguntou Amber dando um gole no suco de abóbora.

"Não" confessou Gina suspirando "Não tenho idéia"

"Bom..." começou Nicole lançando um olhar para Amber "Nós poderíamos te ajudar, Gina"

"Sério mesmo?"

"Aham, seríssimo!" continuou a garota, empolgada "Na verdade... Eu acho que eu já tenho um plano"

"Ah, que ótimo!" Gina falou meio que um pouco alto demais, fazendo com que muitas cabeças virassem pra ela. "Que ótimo!" sussurrou, com a mesma empolgação. "E qual é?"

Nicole riu "Bem... A gente pode fazer com que a poção caísse acidentalmente no suco de abóbora dela, durante o almoço de amanhã ou... Durante o jantar" e deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

'_Quê?_'

"Er... Nicole, eu acho que não vai dar muito certo, sabe. Como a gente iria fazer? Chegar lá e falar: 'Oi, Bullstrode, dá licençinha, por favor? É que eu quero por uma poção no seu suco, sabe... Pra você ficar cheia de espinhas' " zombou Gina, mas mesmo assim, incrédula.

"Não, né Gina!" a garota revirou os olhos "A gente faria sem ninguém perceber"

"Ta. Sem ninguém perceber" repetiu a ruiva "Mas tem um problema. A gente chegaria à mesa da _Sonserina_ do nada?"

"Errou de novo, fofinha. A gente iria visitar o nosso amigo!" concluiu Nicole muito empolgada, sendo acompanhada por Amber que agora ria abertamente como se tivesse entendido tudo ou apenas gostado da ultima frase.

"Er... Que amigo? Eu, bem... Eu não tenho amigos na Sonserina." Disse Gina "Eles são todos praticamente comandados por Malfoy" e fez uma cara enojada.

As duas meninas reviraram os olhos.

"Gina, Seth não é tão ruim assim! Aliás, ele é realmente muito legal. E muito gatinho também..." disse Amber rindo, olhando pra Nicole, que soltou risinhos abafados, fazendo com que Gina revirasse os olhos.

"O.k., e ai? Como seria? 'Oi Seth, tudo bem?' E além do mais... Que Seth é esse?"

"Seth Cage! Aquele moreno de olhos azuis da Sonserina... Ah, ele anda com o Malfoy, às vezes, sabe..."

"Malfoy?!" Gina tinha uma expressão incrédula "Vocês se socializam com pessoas que andam com o _Malfoy_?"

"Ai, Gina... Eu sei que o Malfoy é um antipático e tudo mais... Mas o Seth é realmente legal! E ele nunca tentou nada com a gente... Na verdade, ele já ficou com a Amber aqui. Ela ainda gosta dele, sabe" a amiga do lado corou rapidamente e murmurou algo baixinho, que Gina deduziu que fosse um 'mentira' bem xoxo "Mas de qualquer forma... Ele é muito gente boa. E você não vai precisar ser amiga dele, Gina. A gente só vai falar com ele, e você deixa acidentalmente a sua poção cair na bebida daquela horrível da Bullstrode" concluiu Nicole sorridente.

A ruiva fez uma cara pensativa.

"Hum... Ok, Ok, vamos fazer isso" suspirou "mas antes, vamos ter que organizar tudinho, pra não dar erro. Antes do jantar está bom?" concluiu sorrindo.

"Sim, sim!" responderam as duas em uníssono.

"Ótimo" disse a ruiva feliz, depois, se virou pra Luna, que brincava com o garfo na comida "Luna, você vai com a gente?"

"O quê?" perguntou a loira desligada, agora olhando pra ruiva "Pra onde?"

"Bem... Agora, a gente vai pra aula, mas depois, antes do jantar..."

"A gente vai se encontrar pra falar sobre o plano da Bullstrode!" respondeu Amber sorridente, interrompendo Gina.

"Hum... Eu não sei. Se vocês quiserem"

"Não vai fazer diferença mesmo..." murmurou Nicole baixinho, fazendo com que só Gina e Amber ouvissem. A ruiva bateu na mão da loira, que fez um gemido de dor e depois acrescentou com um sorriso falso "Er, nós queremos sim, Luna!"

"É, Luna, vai, por favor..." insistiu Gina com um biquinho.

"O.k., então eu vou" disse dando de ombros.

Gina sorriu, e as quatro terminaram de almoçar, indo depois diretamente para as aulas.

-

"Ai, eu to nervosa..."

"Aaaaanda, Gina! Você não parecia estar nervosa enquanto a gente discutia sobre como acabar com aquela baranga!"

Gina, Amber e Nicole estavam sentadas à mesa da Grifinória se preparando para irem à mesa da Sonserina para por o plano em prática. Luna teve que ficar estudando para o exame de DCAT que teria, e não pode ir. Não que tivesse sido ruim. As meninas perceberam que ela só pioraria as coisas, o que era uma total verdade.

"Ah, Ok. Vamos" Gina respirou fundo, jogou seus cabelos ruivos para trás e fez um gesto com a cabeça que as meninas entenderam como um 'vamos-lá-garotas' e elas foram.

À medida que as três meninas chegavam mais perto da mesa da Sonserina, muitas cabeças viravam para olhá-las, cochichando entre si. Grifinórios chegando à mesa da Sonserina? E ainda mais com aquelas expressões de "somos-fodas" que elas estavam? Os sonserinos de fato não gostavam disso, e Gina e as meninas, de fato, não se importavam com o que eles pensavam. Estavam até se divertindo. Até que...

"Ah não! Ah não!..." sussurrou Gina.

"O que foi, Gina?" perguntou Nicole tropeçando sem querer na ruiva que havia parado de andar.

"Aquela pessoa ali..." Gina virou para encarar Nicole e indicou disfarçadamente o lado esquerdo da mesa sonserina "Aquela ali, moreno é esse tal de Seth?"

"Aonde?" perguntou Nicole ansiosa olhando para todos os lados.

"Disfarça!" sussurrou Gina desesperada "Ali... Amber, me ajude... Ali..." indicou de novo com o dedo.

"Ah.... Hmm... Oh, exato! É ele sim. Oh meu Merlim, como ele está lindo..."

"Concentre-se!" disse Gina "E disfarce. Vocês viram com quem ele está?" Gina parecia um tanto nervosa e zangada e desesperada, o que as amigas logo perceberam. Gina deu uma outra breve espiada por cima dos ombros e se convenceu de que não havia se enganado. Sim, Seth estava com sentado ao lado de Draco Malfoy e os dois pareciam estar bem entretidos em uma alegre conversa. Ela virou em desespero "O nosso destino está ao lado de Draco Malfoy! Conversando com Draco Malfoy!" deu uma outra espiada "E a demente-Bullstrode está ao lado deles. Ao lado! Bem ao lado! Olha só no que vocês me meteram!"

"Gina... isso foi idéia sua." Começou Nicole "Não entendo. Você que quer tanto fazer isso"

"Sim, mas não quero chegar à mesa e dar de cara com aquele nojo do Malfoy"

"Isso seria óbvio. A Bullstrode vive com ele e você sabe disso" disse Amber. Gina fez uma expressão de dor "Relaxe, Gina... por nossa sorte..." ela espiou a mesa "... Bullstrode está ao lado de Seth então você só vai precisar ser rápida e jogar a poção no suco de abóbora dela. Não precisa ter medo do Malfoy"

Toda a expressão anterior desapareceu o rosto de Gina e ela rapidamente fez uma desafiadora: "Medo? E eu lá tenho medo de Draco Malfoy?" vociferou. "Eu vou lá é agora" virou-se decidida e se destinou à mesa, com as duas a seus calcanhares.

Chegando à mesa sonserina, e à Seth Cage, Nicole e Amber se puseram a frente de Gina e cumprimentaram alegremente o garoto.

"Ah, olá" disse ele sorridente virando-se para olhar as duas, deixando um Draco Malfoy um tanto surpreso.

"Grifinórios à nossa mesa?" perguntou o loiro com desdém.

"Cala boca Draco, são minhas amigas."

"Que seja." Disse apático e virou-se a uma conversa com Kellan Jillian, um sonserino incrivelmente bonito e incrivelmente antipático.

"E aí, como estão? A que devo a honra da visita?" perguntou Seth às meninas.

"Ah, nada demais Seth. Só viemos dizer 'Olá'" disse Nicole sorrindo. Amber estava corada e envergonhada demais para falar alguma coisa e Gina... bem, Gina ainda não havia sido vista por estar demasiadamente escondida às costas de Nicole.

"Amm...." começou Nicole "E aí, como estão as coisas?"

"Bem, bem... Sentem-se"

"Claro" Todas as três estavam nervosas, mas Nicole estava conseguindo salvar o plano do profundo estrago a que ele estava destinado no momento em que elas chegaram à mesa. Nicole deu um forte pontapé em Gina, que rapidamente saiu de trás dela xingando e sendo finalmente vista.

"Erh, oi" disse rapidamente se pondo em pé ao lado de Amber, que ainda estava quase petrificada, sorrindo timidamente.

"Oi" disse Seth sorridente "Sua amiga?" perguntou a Nicole que sentara a seu lado e se servia de bolinhos.

"Sim. Gina Weasley. Conhece?"

"Já ouvi falar" disse sorrindo "Como está? Sente-se"

"Erh... não, obrigado. Vou ficar, ammm... de pé" dando um sorriso falso, começou a ter um ataque de pânico interno. Seu desespero crescia à medida que se lembrava que o frasco de poção estava no seu bolso, demasiadamente longe do seu braço, agora paralisado, e que não fazia idéia de como despejar a poção no suco de abóbora da garota morena que estava a sua direita. Só conseguia enxergar três coisas. Nicole sorrindo, Seth acompanhando-a e o copo de suco de abóbora da sua vítima. Disfarçadamente, tirou o frasco do bolso, ainda sentindo dificuldades no movimento das mãos, e abriu-o. Estava mirando no copo, que estava logo atrás de Amber. Só aquele copo importava agora. Ela levantou o frasco... estava quase lá... ninguém estava olhando... todos estavam entretidos entre si. Ela havia acabado de levantar o frasco por inteiro, e ia despejar, quando...


	4. Torre de Astronomia

**Capítulo 4 - Torre de Astronomia.**

"Que diabos a Weasley pobretona está fazendo aqui?" uma voz esganiçada vinha direto da dona do copo. Gina havia se esquecido completamente de prestar atenção _a ela._Agora Milla Bullstrode a fitava intensamente, com desdém e surpresa nos olhos. Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundo; Gina, como reflexo, se jogou pra trás e tropeçou em Amber, que caiu em cima de Nicole, que se esbarrou em Seth, que obviamente foi empurrado pro lado e esbarrou-se em Malfoy.

"Mas que porr...?"

Antes de Gina cair e se esborrachar no chão, a mão que estava com a poção se movimentou bruscamente, num ato que Gina viu de se segurar ao primeiro par de braços que encontrou na frente (os de Amber), e a poção caiu acidentalmente na mesa, mais precisamente – e improvável – em um copo da mesa, que definitivamente não era o copo de Bullstrode.

"Que diabos _você_ está fazendo aqui, Weasley?"

Gina estava agora, de fato, esborrachada no chão, segurando nas vestes de Amber, que havia se sentado ao lado de Nicole. Umas dez pessoas da mesa da sonserina agora olhavam para o local do "acidente", incluindo Draco Malfoy e Milla Bullstrode.

"Hein, Weasley, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Malfoy novamente.

"Erh..." Gina simplesmente queria cavar um buraco e se jogar dentro de tanta vergonha. Seth a ajudou a se levantar, junto a Nicole e ela se endireitou, pondo-se de pé.

"Eu-" começou Gina, tirando mechas de seus ruivos cabelos de seu rosto "Posso estar em qualquer lugar que eu, co-cof, quiser, Malfoy"

"Que seja, Weasley. Provavelmente veio aqui querendo pegar alguns bolinhos, não é? O que foi? A mesa da grifinória não tem mais comida? Seus irmãos comeram tudo, não é? Bem, não me surpreende, já que vocês morrem de fome em casa. Sirva-se" e terminou dando um de seus muitos sorriso desdenhosos.

A raiva escaldante já estava a tona em Gina quando ele terminou de falar essas palavras. A única coisa que ela queria fazer naquele minuto era espancar Malfoy. Mas ela era superior e não ia aparentar sensibilidade.

"Nossa... essa foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu ouvi hoje. Parabéns, campeão!" revirou os olhos e puxou Nicole pelo braço "Vamos"

"Wow, Weasley... Obrigado." e pegou o seu copo em cima da mesa. O copo. _O copo._ Já estava praticamente colocando-o na boca, quando Gina viu. O pânico interno voltou. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas o pânico crescia cada vez mais intensamente.

"Nããããããão" Gina gritou e jogou-se em direção a Malfoy e seu copo. Só o que Gina pode ver foi o banco, no qual tropeçou, e a expressão de desespero de Malfoy ao ver uma garota se jogar em direção a ele.

"Mas que diab...?"

Gina já estava quase caída e quase não conseguiu impedir Malfoy de beber o suco com a poção, mas a sua mão bateu no copo, fazendo-o cair. Ela caiu no chão. De novo.

"Essa Weasley é louca" ouviu alguém dizer.

"Gina! Você está bem?" perguntou Nicole a ajudando a levantar.

"Estou..."

"Que diabos você fez em mim Weasley?"

Gina virou-se para olhar Malfoy. Ele não havia bebido, mas o suco – com a poção – tinha caído totalmente no peito dele. Ele num ato de reflexo tirou a blusa e pode-se ver que várias espinhas de diversos tamanhos e jeitos cresciam ao peito de Malfoy em uma rapidez incrível.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRE! QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ EM MIM, WEASLEY? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?"

Várias pessoas da mesa abafavam risinhos contagiosos, mas pararam quase instantaneamente quando Malfoy os olhou, desafiador.

"De-desculpe" apressou-se Gina em dizer "Não era pra..." ela pigarreou e olhou para as amigas. Ambas estavam com expressões surpresas nos rostos. Seth estava surpreso, mas com uma expressão até divertida. Gina olhou para a sua primeira suposta vítima e se não fosse o grau da situação, teria dado uma boa risada. Bullstrode estava com uma expressão de dor e horror – extremamente engraçada – e levava ambas as mãos ao peito. "Pra..." continuou "... cair em você"

Malfoy, visivelmente, estava sentindo muitas dores. Abanava o seu peito, ignorando Gina totalmente. Chamou seus capangas, Crabbe e Goyle, que o seguiram rapidamente, e se mirou à enfermaria. Mas não sem antes mandar um "Vou acabar com a sua vida, Weasley" por cima do ombro.

Gina, apreensiva e desesperada, puxou as duas amigas pelas mãos e desatou a correr. Quando já estava longe o suficiente do Salão Principal, pararam num corredor, ofegantes.

"O que foi aquilo?" perguntava Amber com a mão no peito "Foi... tudo... tão... rápido"

"Malfoy-vai-arrancar-o-meu-couro" disse Gina, quase em desespero.

"Calma Gina. Ele não pode fazer nada com você... foi... foi um acidente" tentou Nicole.

"Até parece que ele vai saber disso. Ele acha que eu tenho tipo inveja dele. De, sei lá, ele ter comida em casa ou algo parecido. Mas se antes ele já tinha um motivo para me odiar, agora ele tem um motivo para me matar e isso é certo!"

"Gina! Não estou entendendo o porquê de todo esse desespero. Você odeia Malfoy tanto quanto odeia a Bullstrode. Ou até mais. Então isso foi uma coisa boa. Você meio que se vingou do que ele fez – e faz - com você"

Gina parecia que não ouvia mais "Por Merlim... por Merlim... Não sabia que a poção funcionava na superfície da pele... achava que era só sendo ingerida... ah, Merlim..." sussurrava para si mesma.

Amber e Nicole trocaram olhares ansiosos e preocupados.

"Gina... relaxa... você odeia o Malfoy."

"Você realmente não entende, né Nicole? Bullstrode é uma coisa, Malfoy é outra. Bullstrode é uma burra tapada, e por mais que eu odeie falar isso, Malfoy não é um burro tapado. Bem, ele é tapado... mas não é burro. Ele soube que a suposta poção era minha no momento que eu tentei tirar das mãos dele. Bullstrode nunca saberia! Ela ia ficar imaginando se a abóbora estaria estragada ou algo assim... Vocês... não... entendem. Estou total e intensamente fodida."

-

"Porra de Weasley. PORRA DE WEASLEY!"

"O que está acontecendo na minha enfermaria? Comportem-se!" Madame Pomfrey chegava dos fundos, quando Malfoy escancarou a porta gritando.

"Uma vadia fez isso em mim" disse ele gritando pro peito "E está doendo. Me cure, agora!"

"Olhe o linguajar, Sr. Malfoy! Se continuar assim vou falar com o diretor da sua casa." disse ela zangada. "O que aconteceu?"

Malfoy mostrou o peito branco pra ela, que agora estava infestado de espinhas borbulhantes e doloridas.

"Merlim! O que aconteceu aí? São espinhas? Tire a camisa e deite-se, Sr. Malfoy, deite-se. Imediatamente! E vocês dois-" disse a Crabbe e Goyle que seguiam Malfoy incansavelmente "Saiam daqui a não ser que estejam doentes. Vamos, vamos!"

Eles saíram correndo e Malfoy tirou a camisa deitando-se na cama. Esperava resmungando enquanto Madame Pomfrey ia para os fundos da enfermaria, e voltava quase pulando.

"Como aconteceu isso? Poção? Feitiço?" perguntava ela enquanto buscava algo nas gavetas ao lado da cama dele.

"Aposto que foi poção. Tinha algo no meu suco de abóbora."

Madame Pomfrey foi aos fundos, e voltou com uma grande garrafa cheia com um líquido amarelo e ralo. Despejou a poção em um copo e deu a Malfoy. "Beba isso."

Ele bebeu a poção rápida e ansiosamente. "Que porra ruim!"

"O linguajar! E engula tudo senão não vai funcionar. Não me dê mais trabalho, Sr. Malfoy"

"Vai sair tudo?" perguntou, ansioso.

"Espero que sim."

"Espera?! E se não sair?" vociferou.

"Vai sair, Sr. Malfoy, agora faça silêncio e descanse!"

"Em quanto tempo sai?"

"Eu venho checar você em uma hora."

-

Gina resolveu não pensar muito no seu incidente quando chegou ao dormitório. Até porque Nicole e Amber não agüentavam mais ouvi-la choramingar e se desesperar. Tomou um banho demorado e quente com a esperança de relaxar, mas não conseguiu. Saiu do banho e já ia se preparar pra dormir quando ouviu um barulho vindo da janela. Virou-se rapidamente, ainda de toalha e viu uma coruja em sua janela, do lado de fora, piando e bicando. Abriu-a rapidamente e tirou a carta que estava ao pé dela.

"Preciso te dar alguma coisa?" perguntou à coruja. Já essa, saiu voando sem pedir nada. Nem pagamento, nem comida. Deu de ombros, e cheia de curiosidade, Gina abriu a carta cor de pergaminho.

_Querida Gina,_

_A carta é muito breve e vem apenas com um pedido. Por favor, vá até o dormitório masculino e procure debaixo da cama de Harry um livro de capa verde-escura e muito grande. Não será difícil diferenciá-lo. (se não encontrá-lo, por favor, procure no malão dele). Depois de pegá-lo vá até a torre de Astronomia amanhã à meia noite. Sinto muito não poder explicar, mas estamos realmente precisando e estamos realmente sem tempo. Muito obrigada Gina, estou realmente com saudades. Se não fosse tão importante, não estaríamos te incomodando. Tenha um bom ano letivo, Gina, e estude._

_  
Hermione. _

O coração de Gina estava totalmente acelerado agora. Sentia o calor e o desconforto voltando à tona. Quem estaria na torre de Astronomia para pegar o suposto livro? O coração dela estava já à boca quando ela se deitou pra dormir, e todos os seus pensamentos passados haviam desaparecido. Agora só pensava no livro, na torre e na pessoa que estaria lá. Seria uma pessoa? Uma coruja?

Só conseguiu dormir depois de algumas horas, com a cabeça extremamente pesada e com o coração na mão.

Gina foi acordada na manhã seguinte por Nicole, e no momento que abriu os olhos e olhou a carta ao lado da cama, sua angustia voltou. Se arrumou silenciosamente e se arrastou para o café da manhã.

"O que aconteceu, Gina?" perguntou Nicole apreensiva quando elas saíam do Salão Principal em direção à aula de feitiços. "Ainda está preocupada com o Malfoy?"

"Não. Estou bem."

"Bem é o que você não está. Vamos, nos diga. Estamos preocupadas

"Nicole, estou bem. Apenas tive uma péssima noite..."

"Outros pesadelos?" tentou Amber.

"Não... Sem pesadelos. Apenas não consegui dormir"

"Não se preocupe com Malfoy, Gina. Não iremos deixar nada te acontecer."

"Hm" respondeu sem ânimo. Não tinha nada haver com Malfoy, mas se lembrar dele também não adiantou nada.

Todas as aulas passaram incrivelmente devagar enquanto Gina pensava no livro no dormitório de Harry. Pensar em Harry doía. E a raiva que sentia por ele ter tirado a sua tranqüilidade também era crescente.

Ao final do dia Gina não teve notícias de Malfoy e muito menos recebeu outra carta de Hermione, que ela queria intensamente que dissesse "Gina querida, te amamos e queremos você com a gente na nossa aventura. E Harry ainda te ama, de verdade, não agüenta de saudades de você."

Terminou de jantar muito mais cedo e avisou às meninas que estava indisposta e que precisava descansar um pouco. Elas insistiram em ir junto, mas ela pediu para que não fossem e foi rapidinho para a Sala Comunal. Teve uma incrível sorte ao chegar lá, porque a sala estava totalmente vazia, o que era raríssimo. Se esgoelou ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e viu que, por sorte, também estava vazio.

Lógico que sabia qual era a cama de Harry. Tantas vezes que vieram aqui, juntos e ficaram abraçados na cama. Tantas vezes que estivera ali, com ele. Tentou esquecer tudo aquilo balançando a cabeça (o que foi totalmente inútil) e se dirigiu ao dossel de Harry. Procurou em baixo da cama, mas não viu livro verde nenhum. Só um pequeno, marrom felpudo, mas nada do que Hermione descrevera. Decidiu então, procurar no malão. Abriu-o e antes de tudo, pode sentir o cheiro de Harry invadindo suas narinas. Suas roupas estavam todas lá. Gina se sentiu estúpida por quase morrer só por estar mexendo nas coisas dele. "Vamos lá, Gina. Você não pode continuar assim pro resto da vida" pensou consigo mesmo e desatou a procurar o livro. Rápido o encontrou. Era grande, pesado e verde-escuro. Não tinha erro. O puxou para si e não se deu nem o trabalho de dar uma ultima olhada nas coisas de Harry. Fechou o malão e saiu dali.

Ainda eram sete e meia quando ela saiu da Sala Comunal, totalmente no tédio. Ficara pensando um bom tempo no que a fazia triste e isso era absolutamente mongol para ela, então levando o livro consigo, resolveu procurar Luna. Não vira Luna em nenhuma das refeições. É verdade que ela era da Corvinal, mas após um convite que Gina fez a ela de se sentar a mesa da Grifinória (por não ter nenhum amigo em sua Casa) ela passou a se sentar todos os dias com Gina.

Estava andando pelos corredores procurando a amiga – sem sucesso, quando se deparou com as pessoas mais desagradáveis de Hogwarts. A gangue de Malfoy. Haviam acabado de virar um corredor e viram Gina parada sozinha. Foi mais que um convite para eles mexerem com ela.

"Hey, Weasley" disse Kellan Jillian. Estavam lá ele, Milla Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Ralph Ganes e Pansy Parkinson.

"Nossa, justamente quem eu queria encontrar para fazer do meu dia mais feliz" ironizou Gina.

"Eca Weasley, você fede." Disse Parkinson e todos desataram a rir. Kellan ainda fitava Gina com uma expressão divertida.

"Você sabe que fez um mal tremendo ao Draco, não sabe? Ele está na Ala Hospitalar. Acabamos de voltar de lá e aquelas coisas ainda não saíram dele. Será que você não quer nos dizer qual é o antídoto para a cura?"

"Desculpe por ter feito isso a seu namorado, Jillian. Mas eu não to afim de conversinha" e virou-se para seguir outro caminho.

"Tudo bem Weasley, pode fugir. Mas depois arque com as conseqüências" e todos de novo, começaram com as risadinhas desdenhosas.

Gina sabia que devia se importar mais com isso, mas decididamente não estava com cabeça. Queria encontrar Luna e conversar com ela. Depois tinha que ir até a torre de Astronomia às nove horas. Mas depois de ficar quase uma hora vagando pelo colégio, sem rumo – não encontrara Luna -, decidiu que não seria muito ruim passar lá e dizer a Malfoy que sentia muito. É claro que nunca quis dizer isso a ele, e que realmente não queria ("Afinal, ele é um Malfoy!" repetia), mas também não queria criar mais problemas, já que estava cheia deles. E encomendar a poção de cura também não seria má idéia. Curaria ele, pediria desculpas e pronto, continuaria a odiá-lo.

Pronto, estava decidido. Deu meia volta e se direcionou à Ala Hospitalar. Respirou bem fundo antes de abrir a porta incrivelmente pesada da enfermaria e o silêncio lá estava profundo. Tentou procurar Madame Pomfrey, mas ela se encontrava ausente. Espiou a frente e viu um cortinado meio fechado, onde com certeza se encontrava uma cama. E já que Malfoy não estava visível, estaria com certeza lá. Se direcionou, então, um pouco ansiosa, mas decidida. O medo dele tinha passado um pouco e ela estava um pouquinho mais tranqüila. Seria rápido e indolor.

Ela passou pelo cortinado e o viu. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, respirando levemente. Estava dormindo. Estava sem camisa, mas estava coberto com um lençol. Parecia até tranqüilo. Gina chegou perto dele, e com medo de acordá-lo, sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou lá. Olhou no relógio. Oito e vinte. Ainda tinha tempo pra matar. Vai ver Malfoy acordava e quanto antes terminasse aquilo, melhor.

Passou um breve tempo, e Gina, de tédio e cansaço, acabou dormindo na cadeira. Sonhou que estava na torre de Astronomia e chegava com o livro. Tinha um vulto lá também, sentado na janela, escuro... Gina chegou mais perto e viu que era ele. Era Harry. Bem quem ela, internamente, queria que estivesse lá. Chegou a ele sorrindo. E viu que ele sorria pra ela também.

"Olá, Gina"

Chegou ao lado dele e sussurrou "Pensei que não viria..."

"E deixar de te ver? Nunca." Ela sorriu. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem. "Eu te amo, Gina..."

"Eu também, Harry, ardentemente" agora ela chorava, estava emocionada e inteiramente feliz.

"Eu te amo... eu te amo, Gina..." ele repetia "Eu te amo, Gina Weasley... Eu te amo, Weasley... Weasley... Weasley..."

"WEASLEY!" ela acordou em um sobressalto. Ainda se encontrava na Ala Hospitalar, e um Draco Malfoy irritado se encontrava na cama a sua frente.

Não havia Harry, não havia torre, não havia "Eu te amo", não havia nada. Só havia Malfoy olhando-a. "O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley?" perguntou com desprezo.

"Eu..." começou, mas ainda estava um pouco – muito – embriagada de sono. "Erh... whoaa..." soltou um bocejo e pôs-se de pé.

"Fale logo, Weasley. Que diabos est...?"

"Cala boca e escute, Malfoy" falou ela já começado a ficar estressada "Vim te pedir desculpas por ter feito isso em você"

Ela pensou que ele ia mandar ela se foder, mas não. Ele a olhou primeiro intensamente, meio surpreso, depois desatou a rir. Ela revirou os olhos e prosseguiu "Enfim... Malfoy, vim te pedir desculpas por ter colocado acidentalmente a poção dos meus irmãos no seu suco de abóbora e..." ele agora havia parado de rir, mas ainda estava achando graça.

"Sabe o que é engraçado, Weasley?" interrompeu-a Malfoy "Que você acabou comigo e veio pedir desculpas. Desculpas. Como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa e sumir com isso aqui de mim. Não vou aceitar suas desculpas nojentas e pobres, Weasley, eu as desprezo e desprezo você. Saia daqui agora porque eu quero dormir e definitivamente não quero ter pesadelos com a sua cara."

A raiva veio à tona e Gina se sentiu estúpida pra começo de conversa, por está lá, pedindo desculpas a ele. O que achava que estava fazendo? Ela pedindo desculpas a Malfoy? Nunca. Quão estúpida ela tinha sido agora se espelhava na gravidade da situação. Malfoy a desprezava e estava acabando com ela com apenas algumas palavras rudes e aquela cara de nojo. Ela respirou fundo e começou:

"Ok. Tudo bem. Já vou. Só que você acabou de acabar com as suas chances de tirar esses nojos aí de você, Malfoy" disse apontando pro peito dele "Eu sei como tirá-las daí e eu posso te afirmar que elas não vão sair com nada que Madame Pomfrey te der. Por que eu pensei em te ajudar? Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... Enfim, adeus Malfoy, até daqui a três meses, quando você sair da enfermaria" pegou o livro, virou-se e se direcionou até a porta.

"Weasley!" ele gritou. Ela parou de andar, dando um sorriso de vitória "Volte aqui! Você não pode me deixar assim!"

"Sinto muito, Malfoy... Você me despreza. Não vou voltar." E saiu da Ala Hospitalar cantando vitória, e ouvindo alguns "Weasley!" ecoando pelo castelo.

Ainda rindo da situação, Gina já estava se encaminhando para seu dormitório quando olhou em um grande relógio grande de parede e viu que eram exatamente oito e cinqüenta e sete. Olhou o livro em suas mãos e desatou a correr para a torre de Astronomia. O pânico crescendo cada vez mais. Como havia esquecido? Já eram quase nove horas? Não podia simplesmente dar mole e deixar alguém vê-la. E só tinha três minutos... agora, dois minutos para chegar até a torre. Correu como nunca havia corrido antes e pelos seus cálculos mentais e desesperados conseguiu chegar a tempo. Subiu o resto das escadas e abriu a porta. Não havia ninguém. Estranhou. Foi até uma janela e olhou pra cima. Nada. Nenhuma vassoura, nada. Sentou-se no chão e esperou. Ainda estava ansiosíssima, mas um grande desapontamento corria pelo corpo dela. Esperou dez demorados minutos e ouviu um barulho. Levantou-se e nesse momento, viu algo – alguém – entrando pela janela da torre.

_______________

**N/A**: Oie =D Sim, sim, a Fiction é inteiramente D/G! Tudo ao seu tempo quanto ao romance. Prefiro antes estabilizar a história e os personagens, para depois adentrar no verdadeiro romance ficcional =))) Voltei agora e com certeza vou recomeçar a postar, toda semana se der. Estou me divertindo DEMAIS escrevendo essa Fic e não vou parar tão cedo, Hahaha! Espero que esteja ficando legal, e dêem reviews!


	5. Decisão

**Capítulo 5 – ****Decisão.**

O coração de Gina estava a mil. Ela suava frio e as reviravoltas no estômago haviam começado. Ela chegou mais perto e...

"Gina!" sussurrou o vulto.

Rony.

"Rony..." disse quase alto.

"Silêncio!" sussurrou novamente "Não podemos ser descobertos."

"Como você está? Como estão todos?" disse ela tentando disfarçar a frustração na voz.

"Estão bem, estão todos bem... Rápido Gina, o livro"

"Ah, sim... claro"

Gina sem dúvidas estava desapontada. Tinha perdido a conta do quanto tinha se sentido estúpida naqueles últimos dias. Nesse momento, ela sentiu o dobro, o triplo de estupidez interna. Estava quase entregando o livro a Rony quando sentiu uma motivação para saber do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Ele era seu irmão, oras! Iria explicar a ela. Teria que explicar.

"Anda, Gina" disse ele olhando por cima do ombro em direção à janela "Você não sabe a pressa em que eu est..."

"Eu preciso de uma explicação" disse criando coragem.

"O quê?" perguntou incrédulo "Do que você está falando?"

"Uma explicação! Eu quero saber o que vocês estão fazendo..."

"Silêncio Gina! Qual é o seu problema? Quer que alguém nos descubra?" ele olhou novamente por cima dos ombros, depois respirou fundo "Gina, a minha vassoura está ali fora e eu preciso urgentemente voltar. Você não ta entendendo..."

"Então faça com que eu entenda! Por Merlim!"

"Gina, se você gritar mais uma vez..."

"Eu quero saber o que vocês estão fazendo. Acha que vai ser fácil ganhar alguma coisa de mim me mandando uma cartinha sem nem mesmo explicar as circunstâncias? Eu quero uma explicação e quero agora."

Ele fechou os olhos e se deu por vencido.

"Não posso lidar com isso. Um de vocês dois venha aqui, agora" Rony sussurrou, mas não era para Gina. Ele tinha falado isso... olhando pela janela. "Venham aqui, rápido, ela está teimando!"

Gina entrou em desespero. Ele só podia estar falando com...

"O que é, Rony?" perguntou uma cabeça que agora aparecia e olhava para dentro da sala da torre pela janela. Era ele. Era Harry. O coração de Gina saiu pela boca e o estômago revirou intensamente. Sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de vomitar. Ela não estava preparada para vê-lo! Toda a sua preparação havia ido embora quando vira Rony.

"Gina está teimando! Não quer entregar o livro" Rony estava em desespero, gesticulando e apontando pra Gina.

"Hm? Gina, o que você tem?" perguntou Harry "Nós... nós não podemos estar aqui, sabe. Você ta com algum problema?"

"Erh... Eu? E-eu não... Ammm..."

"Ela não quer entregar o livro!"

Gina quis matar Rony naquele momento. Ele não tinha tato nenhum em relação a ela, nunca. Não se importava nem um pouquinho ao que a ruiva estava passando naquele momento – o que não era nada legal. Ela olhou para Harry, que estava com um olhar confuso e impaciente. Por que ela ficava assim ao vê-lo? Ela não iria realmente deixar que ele mexesse tanto com ela assim. Eles haviam terminado o namoro e isso era um fato. Por um dos motivos que estava acontecendo agora. Eles fugiam dela e não contavam nada a ela. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. Quando os abriu, viu que a cena não mudara. Rony irritado e impaciente e a cabeça de Harry ali. Viu pela janela que havia outra pessoa, montada numa vassoura, voando. Devia ser Hermione. Olhar os três a encheu de coragem. Ela suspirou novamente e disse:

"Eu mereço uma explicação."

"O quê?" perguntou Rony "Mas que diabos você ta falando, Gina?" ele se jogou a frente numa tentativa de pegar o livro dela, mas ela pôs o livro atrás das costas e num ato de reflexo, puxou a varinha e apontou a Rony. "Mas que diabos você está fazendo? Ta louca?!"

"Eu mereço e quero uma explicação. Agora!"

"Gina, o que você está fazendo?" perguntou Harry, confuso. Ele saltou da vassoura à janela e entrou na torre devagar e cautelosamente "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou ótima, Harry. Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma louca que precisa de cuidados. Eu só quero uma explicação."

"Explicação de qu...? Rony, não faça nada" Rony estava tentando puxar disfarçadamente a varinha do bolso, numa tentativa de conseguir recolher o livro, mas parou xingando silenciosamente.

"Por que vocês querem tanto esse livro assim? São explicações tipo essa que eu preciso."

"Gina, acho que a gente já conversou sobre isso..."

"É doida..." murmurava Rony.

"E eu acho que não, Harry. Você acha que é fácil a vida que eu levo aqui? Hein? Com vocês pode não ser tudo perfeito e em perigo mortal vocês até podem estar em piores circunstancias do que eu, mas vocês não tem noção do que eu passo aqui!" a vontade de parecer forte em frente a eles não adiantou de nada. Gina agora já sentia a forte ardência ao redor dos olhos, mas estava mais corajosa do que nunca. "Sem vocês na Sala Comunal comigo, Malfoy enchendo o meu saco... Vocês me tratam como uma menina bobinha, mas as coisas não são assim! Vocês acham que podem fazer isso comigo? Sair à noite, não falar mais comigo, _nunca_ dar explicações? Me tratar como uma pobrezinha? Ficar 'Desculpe, Gina, desculpe, Gina... sentimos sua falta, Gina... sinto muito por não darmos explicações, Gina...' São uns hipócritas! Vocês-são-hipócritas! Mandar cartinhas de noite pra mim pedindo tais livros e tais favores? Sem nem se importarem com o que eu penso? Com o que eu acho? Vocês não ligam se a saudade que eu sinto de vocês é grande. Você, sobretudo, Harry Potter. E não me olhe com esse olhar de pena, porque eu sei me virar bem sem você-" ela tentou continuar, mas não conseguiu. Deu um soluço alto e as lágrimas caíram, contra a sua vontade. "Na-não sou fraca..."

Harry continuou a olhá-la, sem desviar nenhuma vez. A situação não estava como ele achou que estaria e Gina estava triste e desesperada, o que ele sinceramente não esperava dela em nenhum momento. "Dê-me o livro, Gina" pediu ele com a voz baixa, chegando mais perto dela, devagarzinho e estendendo a mão "Vamos, Gina"

Demorou quase um minuto pra Gina finalmente tirar o livro de trás das costas e estender a Harry.

Foi uma surpresa a Gina quando Harry chegou mais pra perto dela, pegou o livro e a abraçou. Ele estava a abraçando. O choque e a surpresa percorreu pelo corpo dela, e num ato de desespero e de tristeza o abraçou fortemente, ainda soluçando. Havia esquecido tudo o que havia falado a poucos segundos pelo simples fato de estar abraçando-o. Mas aos poucos lembrou que os odiava mais que tudo naquele momento e lembrou de que estar assim com Harry, alimentando esses sentimentos, era a coisa _mais estúpida_ que poderia fazer. Momentaneamente empurrou Harry para longe com rudeza. Ele cambaleou pra trás e olhou confuso a ela.

"Não... faça... mais... isso" ela quase sussurrou, com a raiva exposta em ambos os olhos "Não há necessidade, não faça!" limpou suas lágrimas e respirou fundo "Esqueçam. Sério" virou-se e saiu da torre pisando duramente.

-

"Quer dizer que eu não vou conseguir ser curado? É isso que você está me dizendo?!"

"Paciência Sr. Malfoy. Quem fez isso em você parece que não estava ciente da gravidade da situação. Essa reação não está saindo com absolutamente nenhuma poção e nenhum feitiço que eu faça-"

"VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE EU VOU MORRER COM ISSO?"

"Abaixe o seu tom, Sr. Malfoy! Não quero gritos na minha enfermaria."

"E EU NÃO QUERO ESSAS COISAS EM MIM! TRATE DE ARRUMAR UM JEITO!" Ele estava realmente desesperado. Não estava gritando em forma de deboche, mas porque estava realmente em desespero. Não podia passar o resto da vida com aquelas espinhas, simplesmente não podia.

Ele não sabia também se Gina estava blefando ou não em dizer que sabia da cura, mas não sabia também como persuadi-la a dar a ele mesmo se fosse verdade.

"Tenha paciência! Não quero algazarra aqui dentro, Sr. Malfoy, pare imediatamente com essa gritaria!" disse Madame Pomfrey, dura.

"Desculpe" disse Draco. "O que você supõe que vai acontecer então? Eu preciso que isso saia."

"Não me dei ainda por vencida, Sr. Malfoy, ainda estou terminando outra poção e espero que essa faça algum efeito. Procure descansar, você precisa. Se precisar me chame, vou me retirar agora"

'Aposto que não vai fazer' pensou ele com maldade em relação à poção de Madame Pomfrey. Com maldade e com pena também. Pena de si próprio. 'Que merda, que merda... O que eu fiz pra essa imbecil da Weasley jogar isso em mim?' ele pensava sem parar. Acabou dormindo, absorto em seus pensamentos e suas fúrias com Gina.

-

Gina acordou cedo aquela manhã e estava melhor do que na noite anterior, no incidente na Torre de Astronomia. Na verdade, o incidente meio que havia sido como um tapa na cara para ela. Um tapa na cara de que, apesar de se sentir injustiçada, fez ela perceber que não estava com total razão. Rony era seu irmão e Harry e Hermione seus amigos, mas ela não podia exigir saber tudo o que eles faziam ou deixavam de fazer. Claro que havia se sentido mal, e que ainda se sentia, mas decidiu que ia deixar as coisas como estavam. Eles lá, fazendo o que tinham que estar fazendo, para o bem de todos, e ela aqui, sem encher o saco de ninguém.

E o abraço de Harry tinha sido outro tapa. No fundo, Gina ainda tinha esperanças deles dois juntos. Mas depois do abraço e daquela sensação de que estava fazendo uma estupidez para consigo mesma, ela realmente se tocou. Ainda gostava dele, é claro, mas não queria mais continuar com a escolha que havia feito antes. De sofrer por ele, calada, escolhendo a tristeza.

Tomou seu banho matinal e se sentiu extremamente bem ao lembrar de que era sábado. A Sala Comunal ainda estava vazia quando ela chegou. Poucas pessoas lendo e conversando. E até mesmo cochilando. Sorriu e sentou-se numa poltrona e desatou a ler um livro que levara consigo.

Aos poucos a sala foi enchendo e Gina já estava morrendo de fome quando Nicole e Amber desceram a escada e a cumprimentaram. As três rumaram ao Salão Principal para o café.

"E aí Gina" disse Nicole se servindo do mingau de aveia "Já sabe o que vai fazer em relação ao Malfoy? Não vai deixá-lo lá pra sempre, não é?"

Gina parou repentinamente de comer. 'Droga' pensou. Ela ainda não havia pensando muito bem naquilo. Sabia que não podia deixar Malfoy morrendo ali com naquela situação, por mais que o odiasse. E também tinha medo do que podia vir ali acontecer, claro. Ficar dias com dor, cheio de espinhas e numa situação agonizante e frustrante não é muito divertido. Ela se vingaria. Malfoy com certeza também se vingaria.

Gina rapidamente encheu a boca de ovos mexidos e deu de ombros.

"Não acho que seja legal você mantê-lo lá" disse Amber "Apesar de ter sido muito divertido, não acha que talvez seja um pouco demais? Não foi no corpo todo, mas deve ser muito desconfortável. Ainda mais por muito tempo. Quero dizer, se você não der a cura" ela se servia de chá, e parou para olhar Gina "Gina, aposto que nós íamos acabar dando a cura para Bullstrode de um jeito ou de outro"

Ela engoliu os ovos ouvindo absorvendo todas as palavras de Amber. Queria que Malfoy fosse pro inferno e que sofresse com aquelas espinhas, mas ela sabia que a amiga tinha razão. E também tinha medo que ele tentasse alguma coisa contra ela.

"Ok, ok. Entendi" suspirou "Vou escrever aos meus irmãos"

Luna passou lá para cumprimentá-las sorridente, mas foi se sentar a mesa da Corvinal ao lado de um garoto, e eles começaram a conversar animadamente.

"Luna está namorando alguém?" perguntou Nicole surpresa à Gina.

"Acho que não. Não faço idéia de quem seja ele" responder erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Quando terminaram de comer, Gina avisou a elas que iria visitar Malfoy antes de ir ao corujal e perguntou se elas queriam acompanhá-la. Amber pareceu hesitar e deu a desculpa de que tinha de ir à biblioteca, mas Nicole a acompanhou.

Quando adentraram na enfermaria e foram até a cama de Draco, viram que ele não estava sozinho.

"Seth, oi!" disse Nicole alegremente.

"Olá Nic" disse à Gina. Seth estava ao lado de Draco sorrindo, enquanto este, se encontrava deitado na cama, de lado, escrevendo em alguns pergaminhos. Apenas levantou o olhar pra ver quem eram os novos visitantes.

Não sabia o que falar quando viu Gina. Mas da última vez que ele a vira, ela disse que não queria e não iria entregar a poção – a única poção que o curaria – a ele. E ele não era burro pra estragar a chance de obter a cura. Mais do que gritar com ela até ela ficar surda e depois azará-la, ele queria ficar bom, então quando os olhos de Gina encontraram o dele, ele tentou fazer a expressão menos rude que conseguiu.

"Weasley" disse calmo "O que está fazendo aqui?"

Gina ficou surpresa com a calma de Draco. Pensou que a primeira coisa que ele iria fazer quando a visse era gritar que nem um louco. Ela pôs se a frente, contorcendo as mãos uma na outra.

"Quero falar com você"

Draco ficou calado esperando. Seth e Nicole estavam meio que fitando a situação dos dois, e isso deixava Gina meio nervosa. Quis bater em Nicole, mas estava dando prioridade em como falar pra Malfoy que ainda teria alguns dias de sofrimento.

"Estou esperando" ele disse tentando não soar muito impaciente. Tudo era questão de esperar pelo melhor da boca dela.

"Hmm" ela começou, nervosa. Olhou de relance para Seth e Nicole, que ainda a olhavam e pigarreou alto, se enchendo de coragem (Seth ao perceber o olhar de Gina puxou Nicole pro lado "Então Nic, o que me conta...") "Eu resolvi te dar a poção de cura, Malfoy"

O que?! Ele não podia acreditar. Ela estava realmente falando que ia dar a cura para ele? Tentou conter a surpresa e no mesmo ar calmo, perguntou:

"Você está me dizendo que vai me dar a cura, Weasley?"

"Estou" disse ela rapidamente. Agora estava realmente mais corajosa. Pensava 'Malfoy parece calmo e pelo amor de Merlin, não é apropriado para eu sentir medo dele. Está tudo bem. Ele não vai me jogar num campo de Dragões famintos ou algo assim, por Melin!' "Vou te dar a cura"

Apesar de magnífico, Draco não pode deixar de achar que era estranho. A expressão de Gina estava estranha e ela contorcia as mãos compulsivamente. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha "Em que condições, Weasley?"

"Condições?" perguntou confusa.

"É, Weasley, condições. A troco de quê?" chantagens no mundo de Draco não eram difíceis de acontecer, então ele levou como uma coisa normal.

"Aaam..." começou ela confusa. Ela não sabia o que queria em troca. Nem sabia que iria pedir algo em troca. A sobrevivência já estava de bom tamanho para ela. Mas a idéia de receber algo em troca não era tão ruim assim. Olhou-o. Ele continuava com a pena e os pergaminhos na mão, e estava olhando-a sem uma expressão definida, mas esperava uma resposta. Ela gelou. Não sabia o que queria. Situações tipo essa eram para ser previstas antes. "Erh... Dá licença" virou-se e puxou Nicole pra um canto da enfermaria em que sabia que Draco (que agora a olhava assustado) e Seth não iriam ouvi-las.

"O que eu quero dele?"

"O quê?!" perguntava Nicole confusa.

"Shh! Fale baixo. O que eu quero dele?"

"Como assim o que você quer dele, Gina, está maluca?"

"Merlin, Merlin... Nicole, preste atenção. Malfoy chegou pra mim agora depois que eu disse que ia dar a poção pra ele e perguntou a troco de que eu iria dar a poção a ele!"

Nicole espantou-se "Gina! Isso é chantagem da sua parte!"

"Amm... primeiro, foi ele quem 'sugeriu'. Segundo, quem liga? Agora, o que eu quero dele?"

"E-eu não faço a menor idéia, Gina. Pra mim você não quer nada de Draco Malfoy!"

"E de fato não quero... mas eu tenho que sair bem nessa situação também..."

"Hm, ele pode ser bom em alguma coisa Gina. Ou ter algo que você queira. Não sei... Você pode querer ajuda em alguma matéria..."

"Não quero receber ajuda de Malfoy em nenhuma matéria. O que eu faria? Passaria dias com ele? Eca. Não, obrigada. Quero algo mais concreto e que eu possa me satisfazer tendo"

"Ah não sei... realmente não sei..."

"O que é, Weasley? Tá com algum problema aí?" Draco perguntava lá de sua cama.

Ela olhou pra ele rapidamente, e depois voltou pra Nicole.

"Acho que não vou pedir nada, Nicole. Não é possível! Quando eu tenho a oportunidade de ter alguma coisa a mais na minha vida..."

"Ah Gina, relaxa. Alguma coisa de Malfoy não vale muito não é? Então. Sua vida não precisa de alguma coisa dele. Você está muito bem assim" e sorriu incentivamente.

"Nossa Nicole, você tem razão" estufou o peito orgulhosa "Não preciso de nada dele. Vou apenas avisar que vou entregar a poção e pronto, acabou-se. Sou uma bruxa maior e superior a ele e não preciso de chantagens para satisfazer-me"

"Isso aí. Vai fundo, amiga" disse Nicole rindo um pouco da situação "Vai fundo, vai fundo" continuou empurrando uma Gina muito orgulhosa de si até a cama de Draco.

"Malfoy" ela começou quando chegou até a cama dele "Não irei querer nada em troca. Irei somente te dar a poção e pronto" disse orgulhosa.

"Como é?" perguntou ele surpreso.

"Isso mesmo. Não vou querer nada em troca"

"Como assim não vai querer nada em troca, Weasley? Você vai apenas me dar?" a medida que ela confirmava, um sorriso aparecia no canto da boca dele.

"Não já te disse que é isso? Não sou igual a você, Malfoy. Não preciso de chantagens"

"Bom, então" concluiu "Melhor assim" deu um sorriso falso tentando esconder a felicidade, mas ainda querendo não ser rude. "E... onde está?"

"Hm, pois é" disse Gina "Vou mandar uma carta para os meus irmãos pedindo e deve chegar em..." ela engoliu em seco "três... a quatro dias..."

"O quê?! Vai demorar tudo isso?" a expressão dele agora havia mudado. Estava irritado e chocado. "Eu vou passar mais quatro dias com isso?"

"Eu não posso fazer nada! Já vou mandar a coruja hoje e ela deve chegar a meus irmãos à noite ou amanhã de manhã. Aí depende deles e tudo o mais!"

"Então mande eles serem rápidos!"

"Eu não vou mandar ninguém ser rápido, Malfoy! Você tem é que estar me agradecendo! Eu vou te dar a cura, realmente quer que eu mude de idéia?!"

Os dois a essa altura já estavam gritando um com o outro e Seth e Nicole estavam olhando assustados para os dois.

"Não" disse rapidamente "Se você não me der essa cura, Weasley..."

"Como é que é?"

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tinha que ser cauteloso ou iria perder a chance de ter a cura "Só tenha certeza de que essa maldita poção vai chegar, Weasley"

"Não se preocupe" ela disse seca "Eu vou trazer assim que chegar"

Ele assentiu e virou-se para chamar Seth. Tinha conseguido. Gina iria entregar a cura a ele. O alívio o atingiu por inteiro e os pensamentos de nunca mais ter os seus antigos peitorais desapareceu por completo, fazendo-o se sentir mais feliz.

Gina puxou o braço de Nicole e saiu da enfermaria. As duas foram rumo ao corujal e ao chegarem lá Gina foi logo escrevendo a carta e Nicole escolhendo uma boa coruja. Gina endereçou aos seus irmãos e mandou. "Pronto. Agora é só esperar"

_______________

**N/A:** Hello! Bem, eu to tão empolgada com a fiction que não paro de escrever. Estou postando em períodos muitos curtos pro meu gosto, e acho que vou começar a demorar um pouquinho mais entre os capítulos =D assim fica melhor. E eu também tenho mais tempo de me dedicar melhor em cada capítulo e em outras fics.

Bom, esse post vai ser dedicado à minha gêmea, que está acompanhando muito essa fiction e que sempre quer mais posts =D UHEUHUEUEU

Dêem reviews! Elas são sempre muito importantes, uehuehuheu =*


End file.
